


Chasing Spirits

by awknerdlol



Category: Dragon Age Trespasser, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, I have never dated in my life (idk how relationships work), no betas we die like men, some fade shit i might not understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awknerdlol/pseuds/awknerdlol
Summary: After the events of the Winter Palace, Cole struggles with becoming human and the possibility of the world ending. Joining forces with the ex Inquisitor's more extreme companions, he fights to protect those he cares about.PostTresspasserA/N: I might get some stuff wrong. Please let me know so I can try to be as accurate as possible. And unreliable updates
Relationships: Cole/Maryden Halewell, Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Past Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age) - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Chasing Spirits

Her teeth scraped against her lip; tasting of blood and dirt. Her hunger ate at her patience as she watches her arm crumbling away like dust. She trembles in silent pain as the beast stalked past her. 

He wakes to the strumming of Maryden's lute. He peers over in her direction, searching for her. She sat on top of a stool with her back facing towards him, unaware of her audience. He silently crept out of the bed, stepping over that one weathered floorboard that had always creaked. 

"Maryden," he breathed, enveloping her with an embrace from behind. She let out a startled gasp before leaning further back into his arms.

"Cole," she returned, twisting around to face her strange lover. She smiled as she leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss upon Cole's lips. “You were sleeping. You hardly sleep when it's dark out.”

"I was Fade walking."

"Dreaming, you mean." She laughed, not quite understanding his words.

Ever since the Inquisitor had decided for Cole to become human, Cole had lost some of his abilities as a spirit of Compassion. Still, he did not need to eat nor sleep, unknown on the behalf of Maryden. He did so only to fit with the rest of the mortals. They were simple and, decidedly, human actions. Not to mention, sleeping gave him access to The Fade; a metaphysical realm home to spirits, demons, and lost memories.

"Yes, dreaming," he echoed into her hair.

"By Andraste, you say the most ridiculous things sometimes," she smiled, warming his beating heart. Then, she frowns and furrows her eyebrows in consideration. She twisted the necklace around her neck; a memento of her father that she held dear. "The Inquisitor asked had asked for you after you have woken up."

"She no longer carries that title."

Maryden hums in thought. "I'm afraid it'll take me a moment. After all, the sudden change was only recent."

Just a few days ago, Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan had disbanded the Inquisition, therefore retiring her title. News had yet to spread across Thedas, but as a member of her inner circle, Cole had been one of the first to know. Since Cole knew, it was only natural that he had told Maryden. He withdrew his arms and turned away to gather his belongings.

"I heard a few Orlesians commenting she is now a husk of her former glory. That she is an elf and therefore, untrustworthy," Maryden sneered. "Nonsense. She's done more than enough to prove herself."

After massive populations of elves had disappeared, Thedas had begun to speculate the Inquisition had something to do with it. The Inquisitor's race and influence had been used against her by enemies. Cole had been told to report and not comment on any type of slander.

"Where would I find her?"

* * *

"You miss him," He quietly stated. 

He found Ellana Lavellan in the midst of a foggy grove. She sat on the edge of the lake, her back faced towards him and her bare feet wiggling in the waters. She shrugs and isn't surprised by Cole's quiet entrance. 

"Cole, it's rude of you to read someone else's mind without permission," she chides without turning to look at him.

"I should have told you what he was. I thought he would change."

"I don't blame you. He had us all fooled."

He crouches next to her and notices her lack of shoes around her vicinity. Gazing at a distance, she wore a frown on her delicate, elvhen face. He follows her gaze.

"I don't understand. It's been two years, yet you still long for him." Her green eyes spared him a glance.

"What if," she pauses. "What if Maryden disappeared one day? Would your feelings for her suddenly go with her?"

His head snapped to meet her green eyes. He wondered if she had always looked so tired. 

"No. No, they wouldn't."

She smiled weakly at his words. 

"He's going to destroy this world. He's going to fix his mistake with another mistake," she mused as she looked at her reflection in the water. "I can't believe it."

"Did he ever consider what would happen to Iron Bull? Cassandra? Varric?" Her eyes widened as her voice wavered. "Cole, I have… I have damned you. You're no longer a spirit. What will happen to you?"

Cole took in her horrified face and placed a hand on her shoulder as a form of comfort. "It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault. You didn't know. I'm better now. I met Maryden because of you. I'm happy."

She paused. He knew she wasn't completely convinced, but she needed time. She needed to see for herself. Once upon a time, Cole wouldn't have understood.

Ellana swallowed her tears threatening to spill. She pulled her soaked feet out of the water and onto dry grass. She steeled her face and stood tall. She glared at her missing left hand; the Anchor. She was shining once again he thought. Back when she first took up the Inquisitor's role. He could almost see her vallaslin that had once marred her face. It used to be her marks of pride; a history she had struggled to be a part of.

"I disbanded the Inquisition because I didn't know who to trust. Fen'Harel has eyes that could be anywhere. If I have to start small to stop him, so be it. I have no intention on letting this world die. Not when there are people I care about."

She turned to him and said the words that he needed to hear.

"And to do that, Cole, I need your help."

* * *

"Hey, you," Sera smiled at Ellana's approaching figure before she looked at who the former Inquisitor brought. "And… you brought Creepy."

"Sera," Cole greeted wholeheartedly.

"Creepy."

Ellana rolled her eyes and sat across from the other elf. 

"Are you still recruiting, Sera?" she innocently asked, a mischievous smile gracing her face.

Sera's eyes flickered to Ellana's face to Cole's. Then she leaned back and narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah, why?"


End file.
